Flandre's Friend
by Manah Scarlet Shadowsong
Summary: Flandre has a friend she has never seen, one that needs her as much as she need a friend. Rated T for concepts, Rather unique OC alert also.


"Flandre, are you there?" it started the same way that it always has. That soft voice being heard past the steel and spell reinforced door. Over time Flandre Scarlet grew to go to the door, smiling brightly in the darkness of this part of the basement. Flandre's voice range out, happy and excited that her friend had come again "I'm here!" There is a small sound from the other side that Flandre's hearing picks up as her friend sits with her back against the cool steel of the much scared door, Flandre almost immediately doing the same on her side. They sit like this for a minute or two before her friend speaks again, her soft but cheerful voice seeming to pass through the door like a spirit passes through a wall

"Flandre...don't you feel alone sometimes living down here?"This catches Flandre off guard for her friend normally avoids these kinds of questions, but replies all the same, still happy that her friend even came. Then again she knows that she would come, she has without fail for every year. "Of course Manah, but I found ways to keep myself not alone~" her voice rings of her smile but it does seems to soften slightly, taking more of a young girl in tone. She still remember when her friend, Manah, told her name to Flandre. It was such a surprise that Flandre had slammed open the door that separates them after a minute, but Manah was already gone.

You see, Flandre had never really met Manah, it takes her a few seconds to open the steel door separating the basement from the rest of the mansion even for Flandre, then again it was built to make sure she didn't get out without warning, but every time she did open the door Manah was gone. Now Flandre knew Manah wasn't like the voices in her head for the door had a hole on the base of it and Flandre had seen the bottom of Manah's dress once because of that, but because of the darkness even with her sight she could tell much other then that Manah was real. So all she knew about her friend was her name and that she worked at the Mansion, that was it.

"Flandre?" Ga! She got distracted with her mental monologue again! "Yes Manah?" a light sigh is her reply before her friend continues "I said, would you care to listen to a song?" This made Flandre blink and turn slightly, with a confused look on her face she looked at the door, at about where Manah was sitting. She didn't really have to do this for Manah couldn't see her but over time they both had come to do this kind of thing in the darkness of the basement, like they were sitting back to back instead of with their backs to the opposite sides of a door "A song? I thought you said you couldn't sing Manah!"

Manah must had done a similar motion because there was a light sound of fabric moving before Manah spoke again "I said I wouldn't sing, not that I can't sing" Flandre can feel Manah's smile though her voice followed by hearing a giggle as soon as she is done. Flandre frowned slightly, a little upset that Manah had again used her words literally, she had told her that she hates it when Manah does that, but she couldn't stay upset for long as she smiled again, even if its more of a a fanged smile "sure, a song would be nice to hear from you, would help pass the time.

There was a pause from the other side of the door followed by a deep breath before her Friend started. But when she did Flandre listened. Manah's song wove its way past the door and filled the the basement antechamber, Flandre's eyes widening as she listened. The song was of a little girl losing her mother to some bad people, it painted images of the grief and the pain she had felt when she had found her mothers body tied to a bed without its head. if Flandre had closed her eyes she could see the young girl, the one who looked close to her own age crying next to her mothers bed as the house burned around her, of her mothers headless body tied to the bed cooling as it rested there. If she concentrated on Manah's voice she could feel the moment when something broke in the girls head, the moment she snapped. She could feels the girls overwhelming rage and was infected by it, living the song Manah was singing.

And yet she didn't move from her position against the door as Manah's song wove further, showing what this young girl had done to the ones that took her mother and lit her home ablaze. She could see each one of the people that the girl had killed, torn apart. Even though Manah's tone never changed in the song, remaining airy and almost vacant, the words she used sent Flandre through a whirlwind of emotions. She could hear what this young girl heard, feel what this young girl felt, and tasted what she this young girl tasted.

All of these came to play as the girl unleashed her wrath on the ones that took mother, unleashed a power that reminded Flandre of Sakuya and of herself. She could feel her skin crawl as the young girl summoned sword, blades of pure steel out of thin air, of the cracked smile she had on her face as she sent them to pen a human to the roof. She herself looked up just as the young girl did to the screaming human as a looked passed over her face, like a small kid wondering what would happen if she did something. Flandre's mouth hung open as the girl skinned the human alive with just a thought, her blades doing all the work, she shivered as the girl's body was drenched in the red life that Flandre drank and ate in her tea and food.

This went on for some time, as long as Manah sung Flandre listened. She has no clue how much time has passed or what has happened when Manah finally finished with the death of the last human that took the girls mother away, of actually eating her like a wild animal before falling asleep in the pool of blood. Flandre would have stayed lost in the girl's hell if it wasn't for a stifled sob from the other side of the door.

Flandre shook her head a few times as she came back to reality "Manah? Are you ok?" her voice flowed with concern. There was another stifled sob before Manah replied "I-I'm fine" this was an obvious lie as Flandre snorted rather un-lady like, she squeezed her ha-

Flandre's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the hole in the base of the door. Flandre's right hand must have slipped in as Manah sang her story. She squeezed again lightly to confirm what she thought. Something warm was in her own hand, and from the light squeeze back she knew what it was. It was Manah's hand

They had only done this once before, and just like this time it was by pure accident, when they were both lost within something they were both doing. But unlike last time where they quickly separated this time they both sat there holding each others hand.

It was Flandre that broke the silence that hung between them, her voice worried and lower then normal "That song...its a true story isn't it?" a pause followed by a squeeze and a sniff "yes it is Flandre, its as true and as true as me and you are, as this door is" Flandre looked at the door again, her wing shifting slightly, Already knowing the answer to her next question. "Its your story...isn't it?"

This resulted in the longest pause that Flandre had ever heard Manah give, in fact if it wasn't for Manah's warm hand holding Flandre's underneath the door she would have thought Manah left. When she did finally speak it was sad and seemed to shake "It still hurts, you know...losing something like that never really heals. When we first talked I said I was a lot like you...do you remember that Flandre?"

Flandre nodded, she has a habit of not forgetting stuff like that. Even though Manah couldn't see it it just felt right to do. "I remeber, I didn't believe you then." indeed she didn't for she thought it was just a joke or something people say to be friendly. But over time Flandre had learned how true this was. There is another stifled sob which pulls Flandre back to reality

"Manah?" she tried to smile in her voice, cheer Manah up "I...I miss mother...I...I thought that telling you would help me..." this time its Flandre's turn to squeeze Manah's hand "did it?" Flandre could feel Manah shake, her hand telegraphing it But she could almost see the shaky smile Manah gave when she spoke again "A little...would be better if...no...I can't do that"

Flandre blinked and looked back at the door "would be better if you could what? What can't you do?" this time her voice almost demanded an answer, her friend, her real friend wasn't going to avoid this question this time! But when Manah answered she was speechless. Manah voice held sadness "I want to really see you...just hug you, but I can't...you wouldn't want to hug me...besides, you wouldn't believe a fairy did all that would you?"

With that Manah's hand leaves Flandre's as she gets up. And soon she is gone, leaving Flandre alone, her voice showing pure amazement, not fear or disbelief "A fairy? Your A fairy Ma-" then she realizes Manah is gone and slumps against the door before curling her legs into her chest and holding them, she herself starting to cry just as her friend, Manah Shadowsong, a fairy, was doing the same somewhere else in the mansion, the last thing she says before she cries herself asleep is "I believe you Manah..."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. I personally want to thank you for reading my first fan fiction I have ever written. Starts off in the middle eh? there is a reason for that. You see this story here is part of a bigger one that I wish to write, but because this part is the only one I had even planned out as well as it is, I thought it would be a good idea to show it and test the waters.<p>

Anyway please R & R. If I get enough good notes for this I may actually write the full blown fan fiction involving the people you see here in this story. This is Moondetla signing off~


End file.
